Moonlight Recollections
by instrumentalsftw
Summary: Just some kataang fluff and what happens under the full moon; STAYS under the full moon.


A/n: I have not had the inspiration to write for Genderbender. Sorry . I'll get to it when my muses come back from vacation. So here's some kataang fluff. /dies of embarrassment/

She wasn't aware she was daydreaming. It had all felt so real; too real to her. Her face was painted red at the thoughts that crept back into her mind – Aang's lips on hers, the slow and fluid motion of his jaw against her mouth, his hands in her hair and on the small of her back, pushing her closer to him –

"Katara are you okay?"

Katara's eyes snapped back into focus. Aang was standing in front of her, bent down, hovering above her head, giving her an incredulous stare.

"Uh- yeah. I'm fine." Her head was raised, looking at Aang. She was having trouble concentrating on his face rather than his lips or his bare torso.

"Well, Zuko's done training me for today, what do you say we find some water and practice some moves?"

"Yeah, sounds like a good plan..." She hastily got up, not looking behind her as Aang followed en suite.

Eventually they made their way to a small pool of water inside a cavern of sorts, hollowed out by the monks and set up as a pseudo spa. A thin but expansive trickle of water streamed from the rock wall in back of the pond, making waterfall like sounds.

"Wow," Katara was amazed. "The monks did all of this?"

"They just expanded what nature left here." He smiled at her, remembering Teo's father's words. "We actually found this place by accident. Kuzon was visiting, and we were running around, when I fell into here."

He pointed to the roof of the cave, showing her the opening that she didn't notice at first. The sun was almost setting, casting a pink hue to the surrounding water and wet rocks. Crystals like those in the Earth Kingdom started to glow as night approached, changing their color every few seconds or so. Katara couldn't help but notice how deeply romantic it all seemed to her; though it was probably the furthest thing from Aang's intentions.

"And then we showed the monks, who blew out that wall over there so we didn't need to fly down through the hole, but we never figured out a way to close it up. Though it looks nice at night, it's dangerous."

Nice, but dangerous. Like Aang, she thought. She blushed again, lowering her head. Ever since the invasion she couldn't act normally around Aang, her thoughts were filled with him... and kissing him. But Aang seemed to hardly notice; it didn't even look like he thought about what had happened between them.

"You're looking weird again" Aang commented.

"Is it just me, or do you have a way with words in caves like this?" The crystals changed their color to green as she said this and approached him. "In fact I think you said something about dying rather than kissing me."

Aang blushed and stammered, "W-well, I mean, you..."

Katara laughed, easing the tension. "C'mon lets practice, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve young pupil."

"I'd like to see you try and beat me Sifu Katara..."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Water fight?"

"Water fight."

For what seemed like hours, they spent their time goofing around took turns between sparring and play fighting. Only when Katara had Aang on his back against the floor, poised above him ready to attack, that Aang noticed what was coming through the chasm above.

"Katara, look." He told her nervously.

"Ha-ha, nice try but I'm not falling for that one again."

"No, Katara, I'm serious, you win, just _look_."

The crystals illuminated blue as she turned her head. The full moon peaked out behind the opening in the rocks. She sucked in a breath as an eerie breeze filled the cavern. Suddenly she felt the blood in her veins constrict, her pupils dilate, and a sensation of energy run through her body at the sight of the full moon. She gulped down the breath she was holding.

Aang was now behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders in the most comforting way possible.

"It's okay Katara, we can leave if you want -"

She scoffed, "it's not like I'm going to turn into a wolf-bear or a wolf-bat." Aang sensed a change in her mood, in her demeanor, in her attitude – he didn't know what but something definitely changed.

Katara hadn't felt like this ever before, especially the last full moon when Hama taught her how to bloodbend. This was different; she felt bolder... more adventurous and confident. This must have been the enriching power of the moon that she had failed to notice all those years. She turned and faced Aang who was looking at her with curiosity, and that's when a power over took her. The crystals glowed red.

"Y'know-" She stepped closer to him, causing him to step back. She smirked. At each forward movement she made, it in turn made him back track away from her nervously. "I still need to get back at you..." She seductively placed her hand on his collarbone as she swung her hips, making him blush as red at the gems.

"F-f-for what?" His back hit the rock wall, the water splashing down on him, cooling off his back very slightly.

"Oh you know..." she placed her other hand on the wall, trapping him in. She traced her hand over his skin that shivered at her touch, to his chin. "For this... and that..." She leaned in, breathing against his lips. She felt him inhale heavily, his heart racing. A smile danced on her lips as she changed the momentum of her kiss to his neck. He shuddered when her lips met the sensitive skin under his jaw line. She opened her mouth as she licked and sucked at the spot until she knew Aang was about to melt. Aang clutched the wall, knees weak to hold him up, when Katara withdrew herself from him.

"K-katara I-I..." She placed a finger to his lips, sliding down to his chin shushing him. She leaned in again, making contact with his lips.

Aang was shocked at her behavior, not knowing how to react or what to do. Katara was suddenly there, in front of him, doing what he dreamed of her doing. Her lips met his in a surprisingly gentle manner as the crystals transitioned into a light lavender color. She pushed against him, pinning him to the wall even more. Aang finally mustered up his strength to put one arm around her waist and one in her hair. She smiled as they both deepened the kiss. It was soft and urgent, like that at the Invasion, but now they had more time. They had all the time in the world.

She moved her head forward and backward as Aang brought his hand down from her hair to cup her face. Katara had one hand draped on his neck, feeling the rise and fall of goosebumps as the kiss continued. They breathed against each other, in perfect harmony. When she exhaled, he inhaled and the cycle continued. She bobbed her head sideways, front and back, as he cupped her cheek that brought them closer.

The next day, however, Katara had no recollection about what happened in the caves, and Aang wasn't going to be the one to tell her.


End file.
